


Greedy

by wizardinblack



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardinblack/pseuds/wizardinblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner owes Bertholdt a favor and Bertholdt takes full advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr requested I write a fic where Bertholdt is a pushy bottom, sitting on Reiner's face, making him rim him, and then riding him. And Reiner loving it.

Reiner let out a deep chuckle as he was pushed onto the bed, Bertholdt immediately getting on top of him, straddling his hips and kissing him forcefully, teeth hitting teeth as Reiner smiled, but the other man wasn’t deterred by it and continued to kiss him passionately, shoving his tongue in his mouth and hands moving up his shirt.

“Bertl,” Reiner breathes into the kiss, gently pushing him on the shoulders, “what’s the rush?”

Bertholdt pauses and stares down at him with a grim expression, “you promised me.”

Reiner laughs, “I know, but we have all night.”

Bertholdt lets out a low whine deep in his throat, pushing himself back onto Reiner, making him lay down flat, and kissing him again, “I know,” he mumbles over his lips, and he sits up, removing his shirt and then looks down at Reiner with a tiny smirk, “just let me do everything, because I’m going to need you to conserve your energy.”

Reiner quirks an eyebrow, hands that were resting on Bertholdt’s thighs slowly moving up his hips and waist, “oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bertholdt reassures him, lifting his weight off the blonde slightly, kneeling over him to plant another deep kiss on his mouth, “because I’m using you all night after making me go through that.”

Reiner chuckles low in his throat, but it quickly turns into a deep groan of pleasure when Bertholdt moves down to his neck, sucking and biting at sensitive flesh, “it wasn’t that bad Bertl. Ah!”

He gasps when Bertholdt gives him a particularly hard bite, his hands snaking up Reiner’s shirt and then tugging roughly at the buttons to open it and expose his chest. He moves down it, muttering in between tiny bites and licks, “it was terrible.”

Reiner bites his lip, trying not to laugh, and threads his fingers through Bertholdt’s hair, watching as he moved down his body. He had dragged his boyfriend along to an office party of his, and even though he knew Bertholdt hated going to social outings with people he didn’t know, Reiner convinced him to come, complaining that it would be terribly boring otherwise. The worst part was he had to lie and say he was his brother-in-law, which just made it more awkward for Bertholdt (because he was a really shitty lair – he always got really hot and started to sweat whenever he had to lie) but Reiner had promised him a night of whatever he wanted when they got home to make up for it. Really, it was a win-win situation for Reiner.

Bertholdt moved his way down his torso, being not so gentle as he did with rough bites and then tugging off his pants and boxers once reaching his waistband. He slides off the bed as he does, taking a moment to remove the rest of his own clothing before climbing back up onto Reiner. Reiner smirks at him, arms slack by his sides, simply watching in admiration as the taller male crawls on top of him. He lifts an arm up to grip at the back of his neck, tugging him back down for a kiss. Bertholdt complies, eagerly meeting his lips with his playfully before pulling away. He gives Reiner a tiny smile as he shifts further up his body, kneeling over him. Reiner’s hands move down his chest, caressing his skin gently, sliding down his torso and to his hips and then gripping his ass as Bertholdt moves so he’s kneeling right above his face. Reiner cranes his head, sticking out his tongue to lick along the cock presented in front of him.

Bertholdt groans, using a hand to guide his cock down so Reiner can take it into his mouth easier, and he shifts himself on his knees more, tilting himself so he can thrust shallowly into the welcoming mouth. Reiner holds onto his hips, taking Bertholdt best he can, slacking his jaw and willingly allowing Bertholdt to thrust into his mouth. Then the tall man removes his cock, pumping it slowly with his fist and thrusts his hips forward. Reiner extends his neck; licking along the underside of his cock and then at his balls while Bertholdt jerked himself.

The tall man whimpers, biting at his lips as Reiner laps a thick heavy tongue over his balls, then he scoots forward more, so he’s practically sitting on top of the other man’s face.  
“Reiner,” he breathes, reaching a hand down to massage his own balls, whimpering, “fuck me with your tongue.”

Reiner growls at the command and leans his face upwards to the welcoming heat above him, hands kneading at the flesh of Bertholdt’s ass and spreading his cheeks, sticking out a tongue and giving a long lick down his crack.

Bertholdt moans, grinding down onto Reiner face, throwing his head back and continuing to touch himself as Reiner’s tongue fucked him, circling his hole teasingly and then shoving itself inside as far as it could go.

“Ah, fuck, R-Reiner,” he gasps, rocking his hips back and forth over Reiner’s tongue, thrusting into his own hand, “yes, just like that.”

Reiner moves a hand up his back, sliding up his hot sweaty skin and helping to guide his movements, working his tongue in time with them. His own hips are casually rolling up off the bed without him even realizing it, aching for some kind of friction, but nonetheless loving Bertholdt sitting on his face like this, demanding all attention on him, rocking his hips with earnest on his tongue, forcing Reiner to give him what he wants and letting out loud breathy moans.

He abuses Reiner’s willing tongue for a little longer, before lifting his weight off his body again, kneeling and scooting down on his knees so he’s over Reiner’s hips.

Reiner wipes a hand across his mouth, smirking down at Bertholdt as the other man takes a moment to slick Reiner’s cock with lube, which he must have grabbed off the night stand while he was sitting on his face because Reiner didn’t see him grab it, but he wastes no time getting it nice and ready, giving it a few pumps for good measure.

Then he straightens himself out, slowly positioning Reiner’s cock at his entrance with a hand behind his back. He closes his eyes and throws his head back, slowly impaling himself down on Reiner. The other man groans low in his throat, watching in awe as the tall lean man above him takes him, without much prep before hand, but he knows he’s done it enough times he is used to the pain, and Reiner knows he likes it like this, the sudden fullness causing a shiver up his spine, in turn making Reiner shake in pleasure as well. 

“Shit, Bertholdt,” Reiner breathes out, a little chuckle in his throat, gliding his hands up Bertholdt’s thighs and up his torso and chest, grazing over his nipples.

Bertholdt stills himself once he’s fully filled by Reiner, his eyes still shut but he rolls his head forward, whimpering in pleasure and then rocking his hips downward, grinding himself further down onto Reiner’s cock, feeling him as deep as he could go inside him, his breath hitching at the overwhelming sensation.

Reiner’s jaw drops in a silent moan, the tight heat around his cock enveloping him completely and Bertholdt grinding down harder making him breathless. He grips tightly at Bertholdt’s thighs, kneading the flesh, and rocks his hips along with him.

“A-ah, yes, R-Reiner,” Bertholdt moans, grinding himself down so Reiner’s cock filled him in the best way possible, hitting him the exact spot he wanted. Then he leans back, resting his hands on Reiner’s thighs behind him, lifting himself up on his knees and slowly rising himself off of his cock before quickly slamming himself back down.

Reiner hisses through clenched teeth as Bertholdt starts to ride him, his torso arched back, his hips rising and falling rapidly, and at his angle he can see perfectly how his cock is being repeatedly sheathed inside Bertholdt as the other man rides him harder and faster, using his cock to his own advantage, his own thick cock flopping heavily between his legs with each rise and fall of his hips.

Bertholdt’s legs are shaking with strain but he doesn’t stop, gasping repeatedly in time with every slap of his balls against Reiner’s skin, and he falls forward again, surprising Reiner by suddenly capturing his mouth in a kiss. Reiner moves his hands to the back of his head, tugging at his hair and kissing him deeply, both of them panting hotly into each other’s mouths. With the shifted angle Reiner takes advantage of it and begins to thrust upwards, and Bertholdt bites his lower lips roughly before sitting up again, placing his hands on Reiner’s chest and forcefully sitting back down on Reiner’s cock.

“God damn,” Reiner exhales with a chuckle of amusement, rolling his head back as Bertholdt takes control again, fucking himself with Reiner’s cock quick and hard. Bertholdt grinds himself down again, rocking his hips in tiny circular motions so Reiner’s cock is deep inside him, rubbing against his sweet spot, and he moans loudly, tossing his head back and straightening his body to bring a hand to his cock.

“F-fuck Reiner,” he pants out, slowly rocking himself on Reiner and jerking himself off, “A-ah, your cock feels so f-fucking g-good.”

“Yeah?” Reiner breathlessly pants back, once again worshipping Bertholdt’s body, taking in the sight and feel of this demanding side of the other man he rarely got to see, letting his hands travel all over his thighs, torso, chest, as far as he could reach, “you gonna cum for me Bertl? Use my cock to make you cum?”

Bertholdt whines at that, biting his lip and jerking himself faster, grinding down harder, practically sobbing at the fullness inside him, rubbing painfully deliciously good against that spot deep within him.

“Yes, fuck yes, R-Reiner,” he desperately gasps out, leaning forward again, falling heavily with one hand on Reiner’s chest as he strokes his cock faster and lifts his hips slightly to ride himself on Reiner’s cock hard and fast one last time before he was cumming, spurting over his hand and Reiner’s stomach with a loud moan.

“Fuck Bertl,” Reiner continues to caress him up his chest and down him arms as Bertholdt rides out his orgasm, rocking his hips slowly until coming to a full stop.

After a few moments he lifts himself off Reiner’s still hard cock and then flops down next to him, an arm thrown over his face as he breathes heavily.

Reiner turns to face him, nuzzling his face into his neck and kissing him along it, up to his ear and sucking it between his teeth. He grinds his cock lightly against Bertholdt’s thigh, as if to remind him. Bertholdt groans, but tilts his head to give the other man better access to his throat and Reiner eagerly accepts the offer, shifting so he’s half lying on Bertholdt and more deliberately attacks the sensitive skin there.

“Bertl,” he whines, when he doesn’t get any other response out of him.

“Hm?” Bertholdt hums, his arm still over his face, covering his eyes.

Reiner hums back, but in a childish, needy way, and he barely misses the little twitch of a smile on Bertholdt’s face. The tall man peaks out from under his arm at him, “don’t be impatient. I told you I’d be using you all night.”

Reiner growls at that, his cock twitching and Bertholdt feels it against his leg. The blonde moves back to kissing and licking and biting at his skin, moving down his body, until he’s at his waist and he sucks at his hip bones and on his inner thighs, all the while massaging his hands over Bertholdt’s body, impatiently (and painfully hard) waiting for him to be ready to use him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. You can find my tumblr in my profile info an send me a request too if you want. Thanks!


End file.
